In a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module, raised portions are disposed on a connector body corresponding to terminals, and the raised portions support the chip module, so as to prevent the chip module from bending deformation when being pressed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,107 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,617. Raised portions may also be respectively disposed on upper and lower surfaces of the connector body, and the raised portions support pads on the chip module or the circuit board, so as to prevent pads on the chip module or PCB from accidentally contacting the retention portions of the terminals, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,271. In the prior arts, the raised portion is disposed corresponding to each terminal, and as the terminal spacing increasingly decreases along with the pin pitch of the chip module, the size of the raised portion becomes extremely small, so that the strength of each raised portion cannot be ensured. Once the force exerted by the chip module on the raised portions is not balanced, and one raised portion bears a larger force, the raised portion bearing the larger force may be deformed or broken.
In addition, with the increasingly higher working frequency of the chip module and increasingly greater influence caused by noises, it is necessary to dispose an electromagnetic shielding layer to isolate noises. The inventor has proposed a technology of plating a conductive layer on the connector body for electromagnetic shielding and disposing an insulating layer on the conductive layer. However, when the electromagnetic shielding technology is applied to the connector with raised portions, the insulating layer on the raised portion is easily damaged when urging against the chip module, leading to undesired conduction of the conductive layer with the chip module and further causing short circuit. As a result, the technology cannot achieve electromagnetic shielding while avoiding deformation of the chip module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.